


Meet The Family

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [23]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Family, M/M, freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Dougie is freaking out over meeting Harry's family as his boyfriend.





	

Dougie paced around the bedroom in his third outfit of the day. He looked at himself in the mirror and nearly screamed.

"Think I should change again?" Dougie ran a hand through his hair, looking at Harry's reflection.

"No. Dougie, stop freaking out." Harry wrapped his arms around Dougie's waist. "They love you as much as I do."

"I know they love me as your friend but do they love me as your boyfriend?" Dougie pouted.

"Well, my mum said she's known for about three years so I guess they love you as my boyfriend." Harry laughed.

"Don't joke! I'm terrified." Dougie crossed his arms over his chest and going back to the closet.

"I'm sorry." Harry followed Dougie giving him a soft kiss. "Please just relax and get in the car. We're going to be late, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Fuck. You're right." Dougie said racing down the stairs. "Hurry up, Harry!" Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Dougie shouting, it reminded him of when he was 15 and would shout at the guys every time we made a joke he didn't like. Harry walked to the car, Dougie was already in the passenger seat, biting a knuckle.

"You all right?" Harry asked as he buckled up.

"I'm a wreck." Dougie admitted.

"Yes, but a cute wreck." Harry kissed his cheek before turning the car on.

They pulled up at Harry's parent's house and Harry couldn't get himself out of the car.

"You all right?" Dougie echoed Harry's words.

"Fucking shitting it, to be honest." Harry looked at the door.

"What?" Dougie screeched. "Why were pretending everything was fine back at the house?"

"I didn't want you to freak out even more." Harry said sheepishly, Dougie reached across and grabbed Harry's hand.

"We love each other. No matter what. We can do this." Dougie kissed Harry.

"We can do this." Harry affirmed when he pulled back.

The two walked hand in hand up the steps to Harry's parents' door. When they were both greeted with hugs and kisses from Harry's parents, their eyes met and they knew. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
